Cameron's Got A Date
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: Cameron's got a date on Valentine's Day. How does House feel about that?
1. Chapter 1

Guess what. They still aren't mine. Big shocker I know. However, if you happen to know a way to change that let me know.

On a more serious note, my grandmother's house and those of her friends were destroyed with them inside in the tornados in Florida. She was fine, but one of her friends was not so lucky. They could use your prayers. Thank-you so much!

"What's with the shoes?" asked Chase.

Cameron arrived in the diagnostics department conference room in killer heels that screamed "I have a date."

"It's Valentine's Day. I have a date."

"You really think House is going to let us out of here on time to go on dates tonight just because it is Valentine's Day? He never has before, he's too much of--"

"I'm too much of a what Dr. Chase?"

House entered the conference on time for once, if for no other reason than to torment his staff since it was the day dedicated to love and he is opposed to the emotion all together.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought. What's with the heels Dr. Cameron? Trying to get some? Bet you didn't need them when you got Chase."

"I have a date tonight. I am not even going to dignify your second question with an answer."

"Well, you better cancel. You have overnight duty."

"No, I don't. I checked the schedule last week, before I made the plans. Foreman does."

"That was before I found out my youngest duckling is trying to have a love life. Now we can't have that can we? What do you think Chase? Should Cameron be allowed to have a social life? Would that be beneficial to the department?"

"I think Cameron should be allowed to do whatever--"

"Oh your opinion is never right anyway, so what does it matter? It's settled then, Cameron, you have overnight duty. Who wants to call and tell Foreman the good news that he has the evening off? Oh! How about you Dr. Cameron?"

"House!"

"What? You're…you're I don't even have the words for what you are."

"I know, isn't great? I have rendered you speechless! Now, I just have to figure how to do the same thing to Cuddy. I can't give her overnight duty. I could cause enough trouble to keep her up to her eyeballs in paper work all night though. That would just as much fun."

With that House left to do no one knows what.

"That son of a bitch. I can't believe he did that," Cameron complained to Chase.

"That was low, even for him."

"What the hell did I do to him? Was his coffee too cold or something?"

"It has to be something more serious than that, you know that. You have worked for him long enough to know House doesn't work like that. He is much crueler. Something you did really pissed him off."

"Obviously, but what?"

Cameron went off to find the one person who may be able to shed some light on House's irrational behavior, Wilson.

When she got to Wilson's office she knock with the urgency she was unaware she felt.

"Come in," Wilson called.

Wilson wasn't sure who it was because it wasn't House's characteristic impatient banging, but he could hear the desperation of his visitor none the less. When Cameron walked in with a puzzled expression on her face he knew immediately the source of her problem. His friend and her boss, Dr. Gregory House.

"Talk to me."

"I have overnight duty."

"We all have it sometimes. It sucks, especially on days like today, but when you are a doctor it is part of life. You know that."

"I didn't, not until House saw my shoes."

"I don't understand."

"I am going on a date after work today, well I was, and just wore the shoes to work, House commented and I told him that I had a date. That is when he gave me the overnight duty. Foreman was supposed to have it. He told me that having a social life would be detrimental to the team. He just likes being a bastard. He gets off on making other peoples lives as miserable as his own."

"I am not going to argue with you. Most of the time I think you are right. But right now I think there is more to this situation than that. Let me tell you about a conversation he had I had a while back. I jokingly suggested that I may have already put the moves on you, and you should have seen the look on his face. It was anger, pure anger. As in 'How could you do that? She's mine,' kind of anger. That's when I told him he was in trouble, and I still think that."

"Are you saying you think House…likes me? He told me that everyone likes me but him."

"Isn't his favorite expression, 'Everybody lies?'"

"I see your point."

"Now the question is, what are you going to do with this information, other than not tell House exactly what it is you know and where you learned it from that is."

"No worries. Your secret is safe with me. And I still have to figure that out."


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent prayers in their reviews or via private messages. I will pass them along. It means the world to me to have found such great people when I have only been doing this for a couple months! Many thanks! Oh, btw, anyone who watched the Fox ten oclock news last night, that was my grandmother with the picture of my grandfather!

Let me tell you about a conversation he had I had a while back. I jokingly suggested that I may have already put the moves on you, and you should have seen the look on his face. It was anger, pure anger. As in 'How could you do that? She's mine,' kind of anger. That's when I told him he was in trouble, and I still think that."

"Are you saying you think House…likes me? He told me that everyone likes me but him."

"Isn't his favorite expression, 'Everybody lies?'"

"I see your point."

After talking with Wilson, Cameron headed off to find her boss and source of her problems. She found him coming out of Cuddy's office looking particularly pleased with himself, which led her to wonder just what trouble he had caused for the Dean of Medicine.

"House! We need to talk!"

"We talked earlier, remember? When I told you that you have overnight duty. Or do you have amnesia? Should I send you down to the clinic? I think Chase is down there right now covering my hours, I am sure he'd love to give you a physical."

"Sit it and shut it," Cameron commanded.

Slightly taken aback House did as he was told.

"I want to know why you gave me overnight duty. And not some bull about how me having a life outside the hospital is bad for the team. We both know that's crap. You have an ulterior motive. You always do. Nothing with you can be taken at face value. You manipulate everyone to get the results you want."

"Okay, how about I am worried about your heart getting broken?"

"I don't think so. Try again."

"Why do I think there is an answer you are looking for? Have you been talking to Wilson? Don't tell me he broke the guy's code again!"

"Guy's code?"

"Yeah, bro's before ho's."

"Your romanticism never ceases to amaze me."

"But you keep coming back for more."

"Yeah, I am a sucker for punishment. But you are avoiding the question at hand. Why did you assign me overnight duty? The truth."

"Okay fine. I don't want you to go on dates."

"Why the hell not? You have made it perfectly clear there is no possibility of any relationship besides the one of mentor/mentee, which describes it at best, so what business is it of yours who and if I date?"

"Well, I certainly can't have one of my doctors coming in to work with a hicky, now can I?"

"House, I am almost 30, not 16, besides, I am capable of using foundation and wearing turtlenecks when necessary."

That comment caught House off guard and it took a minute for his brain to process what he had just heard coming out of his usually sweet and proper fellow's mouth.

"Besides, that is still a lousy reason for you not to want me to date."

"You have been talking to Wilson, haven't you?"

"So what if I have? If you haven't said anything incriminating why would it matter?"

"Fine, I don't want you to date."

"We have established that. What I want is for you to tell me why."

"You already know the reason, you talked to Wilson."

"So you are the jealous type. Now the question is, do you want me, or do you just not want anyone else to have me?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"What, are you trying to tell me you don't know whether you want me or not?"

"God yes I want you Cameron, every straight guy who meets you does, but I need to figure out whether it is lust, like, or something else."

Cameron knew what the something else was implicitly. She also knew House well enough to know that that certain four letter word was not spoken from his mouth on a regular basis.

House meanwhile had grown quiet. He couldn't believe he had almost spoken the unspokenable word. For him it was a worse word than any curse word could be. Cameron was really getting to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know I promised some House and Cameron love but I needed to get to the point where I could have them together first and I think I did that in this chapter. The next chapter should be House and Cameron scenes.

"God yes I want you Cameron, every straight guy who meets you does, but I need to figure out whether it is lust, like, or something else."

Cameron knew what the something else was implicitly. She also knew House well enough to know that that certain four letter word was not spoken from his mouth on a regular basis.

House meanwhile had grown quiet. He couldn't believe he had almost spoken the unspokenable word. For him it was a worse word than any curse word could be. Cameron was really getting to him.

After a moment of awkward silence House got up and left preparing to indulge in some scotch and self-reflection. Cameron was left in his wake, as usual, wondering what had just happened.

Midway through House's third scotch and mid-swallow of his fifth Vicodin of the afternoon Wilson showed up at the entrance of his office, knocked, then entered without waiting for a response.

"You do know why people knock, right?"

"Yes House, I do."

"Good, then I don't need to explain it to you, just try again and this time wait for a response."

"House…"

"Oh fine. Are you here to dig for details? To find out what Cameron got out of me? Well, I am more interested in what she got out of you."

"This isn't middle school House. I didn't pass a note to Cameron asking her if she likes you."

"Of course not, that would be pointless. We both know she does. All of Princeton Plainsboro does. I want to know why she is so confidant I like her."

"Well, I may have told her about a conversation we had."

"I can't remember ever telling you that I liked her. Maybe that I think she has a nice ass or something equally inappropriate for a boss to say about a subordinate, but nothing more substantial than that."

"You may not have said it, but the look you gave me that time I joked about having had hit on her told me all I needed to know. It was a "She's mine," look. Not as in a "She's my little sister," but as in, "She is mine and no one else can have her."

"Great, so three of us know that I want her, you, her, and me. You think that blondie and blackie know too? And how many of you know if what I feel for her is more than that, just wanting…If one of those imbeciles knows, at this point I might take their opinion under advisement."

"Think about it House. Would you be this twisted up in knots over someone only your hormones cared about? When was the last time you felt like this?"

"Alright Dr. Phil. What are you going to ask next? 'How's that working for you?'"

"You watch way too much daytime television House."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. More clinic hours, less soaps, I get the message; I hear it at least once a day from the devil herself. Of course I don't think the devil in the Bible had such a great…"

"Stop while you're ahead House," came Cuddy's call.

Wilson took that as his cue to leave.

"I think you left this in my office," Cuddy said holding House's cell phone.

"Oh! You found it! I was hoping you would, did you get the message?"

"That you 'like big butts and can not lie?'"

"Yep. Just incase you were still fantasizing about how to get into my pants, I thought the ring tone might be the best way to tell you."

"Just take the damn phone House and go play your Game Boy in the coma guy's room. I don't care. Just go!"

"Score one for me."

House limped off happily, at least for him. He had annoyed Cuddy and solved his romantic dilemma. At least temporarily. Now he just had to find Cameron and convince her to give him a chance, well, a second chance, or maybe it is a fifth or sixth or seventh.


	4. Chapter 4

House limped off happily, at least for him. He had annoyed Cuddy and solved his romantic dilemma. At least temporarily. Now he just had to find Cameron and convince her to give him a chance, well, a second chance, or maybe it is a fifth or sixth or seventh.

"Cameron, lets talk. You like me."

"House, I know I like you, you know I like you, Foreman and Chase know I like you, everyone here knows I like you. Announcing it out loud won't embarrass me."

"That wasn't the point, let me talk. You like me, you think I like you. You might be right this time."

"House, my emotions aren't like your Game Boy. You don't get to play with them and then toss them aside when you get bored."

"I don't think I'll get bored of you, you've kept my interest for the past three years, and that is not an easy thing to do. I get bored easily. Especially by people. Once I figure someone out I lose interest, and I haven't figured you out yet."

"Wait, I am some puzzle to you? Great. You think I need to fix and help, and you apparently have a need to solve. We'll make a great couple. Neither of us love, both of us need."

"When did you become a skeptic? I always had you pegged as a closet Danielle Steele type."

"Romance novels? You think I have time to you romance novels? Medical journals yes. You mail, yes. On slow days even your email. But not romance novels. But maybe a part of me…oh never mind."

"A part of you what? Wants to live a romance novel? Candle lit dinners and sex on the beach? Well, if you go out with me you probably won't get those things. At least not the last one. Candle lit dinners, maybe, if you're good. But I do not do beaches. And I especially don't do sex on the beach. Well, the drink isn't bad, but the act, sorry, I don't like having sand where the sun doesn't shine."

"House, I am not expecting a dozen roses on my desk every week. That wouldn't be you, and for some perverse reason I want you. Not some sap who has read every manual out there on how to win over a woman. I have already been won over, and it happened with out you even trying or me even looking for it to happen."

"Alright. So you have no preconceived notions about how this will play out? You aren't planning our wedding and picking out a dress and our children's names?"

"No."

"Okay, then meet me in my office tonight at six, look good."

"I don't look good now?"

"You look like a doctor now, a hot doctor in nice shoes, but a doctor none the less. Leave early if you have to, to go home and change."

"But I have work to finish."

"You're dating your boss. It has its advantages." House said this last line with a smirk that was almost audible.

Cameron left at 4pm which would give her fifteen minutes to get to the mall, an hour to shop, thirty minutes to get ready and change, and fifteen minutes to get back to the hospital. Ten minutes into the getting ready process she knew she should have left earlier.

So far she had tried on four dresses. The first was more appropriate for a club, the second reminded her too much of a prom gown, the third looked like something her mother would wear, and the forth was just hideous. It reminded her of something the gothic girls at her high school would have worn. The fifth dress was magic though. It was sapphire blue, halter-style, and hit just above the knee. Next she had to find shoes. Fortunately finding blue heels was easier than she thought it would be and she was back at the hospital just a few minuets late.

"You're late."

"When I take off my jacket I don't think you'll care."

"Why? Are you naked?"

"No, but I think I you'll like it none the less."

When Cameron took off her jacket and twirled around to let him see visions of the night of the charity event played in his head. This night was bound to be better though. Last time was a 'look but don't touch' occasion. Tonight he was planning to make sure he got to see if her skin was as soft as it appeared. In fact if she didn't get that jacket back on soon…


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, then meet me in my office tonight at six, look good."

Later…

When Cameron took off her jacket and twirled around to let him see visions of the night of the charity event played in his head. This night was bound to be better though. Last time was a 'look but don't touch' occasion. Tonight he was planning to make sure he got to see if her skin was as soft as it appeared. In fact if she didn't get that jacket back on soon…

House and Cameron headed out to the parking garage and House headed for his bike but Cameron put her foot down.

"House, you told me to look good, and judging by your reaction I was successful. I am not getting on that bike and ruining my dress and hair. We are taking my car. Case closed."

"Give a girl an inch, she'll take a mile…"

"House," Cameron warned.

"Fine you win."

Cameron and House got in Cameron's car, but House insisted on driving. Cameron caved and let him, mostly out of logic because he knew where they were going and she did not.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up at…House's apartment?

"House, what are we doing here? I thought we were going out."

"You should know what assuming does Dr. Cameron."

"Then why did you have me dress up?"

"It is much more fun to take off nice clothes than scrubs."

"And you think we're going to get that far tonight?"

"I think we will."

"You should know what assuming does Dr. House," said Cameron, mimicking House's earlier words.

Sensing her playful nature House decided to test the waters with a kiss. He was rewarded with a small moan but he pulled away.

"Later," was all he said.

"Tease."

"Me? I am not the one who wore 'do me baby' shoes to work today."

"I had a date!"

"Notice you ditched him for me. He couldn't have been that great."

"I see your ego comes on the date with you."

"Of course. But you want me anyways. The sound you made when I kissed you was a dead give away. Don't ever play poker. I'd love to hear it again though."

House went in for another kiss and this time Cameron met him half-way. This kiss had nothing to do with testing the waters and everything to do with the tension that had been building between them over the past three years they had been working together. A quiet "To hell with it," could be heard when House dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around Cameron. One hand splayed across her back pulling her close and the other drifted towards her butt slowly as if he didn't want her to realize he was doing it.

Cameron wasn't just soaking it in though, she was just as busy as he was. She had managed to run her hands up under the front of his shirt and was enjoying the feel of his stomach muscles under her hands. Soon that wasn't enough. She wanted skin to skin contact so she pulled off his t-shirt and lowered the straps of her dress so the top halves of their bodies were pressed together.

They continued their makeout session in earnest until House's leg couldn't take it anymore. He started shaking and she knew they had to stop. Besides at that rate his prediction would come true.

After downing two Vicodin they actually started eating dinner. As it turned out House could cook if he decided he wanted to. He just had to have a reason to care.

After dinner Cameron begged off saying she had to get in to the hospital early the next morning and knew that if she stayed she wouldn't get any sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one is so short but I have bronchitis and do not have much energy. But I am up because I can't stop coughing so I decided to post.

They continued their makeout session in earnest until House's leg couldn't take it anymore. He started shaking and she knew they had to stop. Besides at that rate his prediction would come true.

After downing two Vicodin they actually started eating dinner. As it turned out House could cook if he decided he wanted to. He just had to have a reason to care.

After dinner Cameron begged off saying she had to get in to the hospital early the next morning and knew that if she stayed she wouldn't get any sleep.

Cameron was at Princeton Plainsboro very early the next morning. She needed time to figure out how to handle working with House from now on after their "date" and steamy makeout session the night before. Apparently House was thinking along the same lines because he showed up not long after, and House showing up early was an occurrence that marked something important. They had an hour before Chase and Foreman would show up so they decided to take advantage of the time to talk about what was on their minds.

"House, you're here early. We don't have a critical patient; what's on your mind?"

"One date and you expect me to talk about feelings? I should have known…"

"The question was semi-rhetorical. You're as worried as I am about how our working relationship will change after last night."

"I knew I hired you for a reason."

"Other than for my looks?"

"Yeah. I suppose you are right."

"Well, I think we need to set some ground rules. Like no making out in closets. Someone would be bound to catch us. And I don't want to have the rumor mill running again about me being in love with you. It takes away from my reputation as the validity of me a doctor."

"I guess that also rules out sex on hospital grounds than too. Damn. I was looking forward to making Cuddy jealous.

"And I'd rather you not tell Wilson, at least for now. The man couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"Oh, so I can tell Chase and Foreman though?"

"House, I am serious about this. You may enjoy being miserable, but I don't."

"Alright. I understand."

At this time Chase walked, slightly early. _Today of all days_, both House and Cameron thought.

Everything went smoothly until the Diagnostics Department took their lunch break. Cameron was heading for the cafeteria when she was pulled into the men's restroom quickly when no one was looking.

"You didn't say anything about not making out in bathrooms."

"House, the principle applies.

"Just shut-up."

House proceeded to kiss her senseless. Cameron, after a mild protest, gave in and kissed him back with equal passion. House let out a grunt and Cameron seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Then she remembered where they were. They could be discovered at any moment was not something she wanted. Once she remembered this she broke off the kiss. House was not happy.

"What did you do that for."

"Someone could catch us any minute! You go out first, than check to see if it clear for me to leave too."


	7. Chapter 7

I want to apologize for not posting regularly. My only excuse is this: Bronchitis is awful! Which is why this chapter is short again. But better this than nothing I suppose. Love to everyone! 2BlckBlt

House proceeded to kiss her senseless. Cameron, after a mild protest, gave in and kissed him back with equal passion. House let out a grunt and Cameron seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Then she remembered where they were. They could be discovered at any moment was not something she wanted. Once she remembered this she broke off the kiss. House was not happy.

"What did you do that for."

"Someone could catch us any minute! You go out first, than check to see if it clear for me to leave too."

The rest of House and Cameron's day passed without incident. They both ended up working late for a case and didn't begin to pack up their things to leave until about eight oclock. On his way out House stopped by Cameron's office to see what she was planning on doing with the rest of the night and if he could be included.

"So what do single women do after work?"

"Take a long bubble bath."

"Oh really? I was hoping it was something like sleeping with her boss. Oh, well, is there room for two?"

"Sorry House, I don't think so."

"Damn. I had to try."

Cameron gave a lilting laugh, the kind that never ceased to make House weak in the knees.

As this conversation had progressed they had walked from Cameron's office to the hospital's parking lot where Cameron looked quickly at her surroundings to make sure no one would see, and then gave House a kiss that left him wanting more.

"Have a good night House," Cameron teased lightly as she got into her car.

"Damn tease," House said out loud to no one in the parking lot.

Cameron headed home pleased with herself. It wasn't often in the time she had known House that she had had the upper hand but she knew that without a doubt she had just won that round.

She wasn't kidding about the bubble bath. When she got home she dropped her stuff on the kitchen table and headed for the bathroom where she drew a warm bubble bath with lavender scented bubbles. They are perfect for relaxing.

She was about to step in when she heard a familiar knocking on the door. Actually it was more of a thudding, but semantics don't matter; only that House interrupted her relaxation. She briefly considered whether or not to let him in, and decided to, but only for a minute. She had a bubble bath to take. So she slipped on a robe and answered the door.

"What are you doing here House?"

"And hello to you too."

"What do you want?"

"You of course, but out of the robe."

"Not going to happen, not tonight anyways. Tonight I am just relaxing."

"Okay, we'll take it slow tonight. No acting like horny teenagers."

"House…"

"Alright. But tomorrow is the weekend, keep your evening free. Dress casual, I like all those cropped tops women wear. "

"Subtle House. Now I am going to take my bath, good night."

"And you're sure I can't join you?"

"Positive."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright. But tomorrow is the weekend, keep your evening free. Dress casual, I like all those cropped tops women wear. "

"Subtle House. Now I am going to take my bath, good night."

"And you're sure I can't join you?"

"Positive."

After a mid-afternoon phone call, Cameron and House decided he would pick he up at six, but that was all he would say, other than dropping hints about being partial to mid-drift bearing tops.

Cameron started getting ready at five, giving her an hour to do her hair, make-up, and get dressed. Clothes came first. To start out with she pulled out her favorite jeans, and then got to thinking about what shirt to wear. She settled on a fitted navy blue tank-top that stopped an inch before where her jeans began. It showed some skin, but not too much, and she looked damn good for someone approaching thirty! Make-up was quickly applied, and finished off with a spray of Bath and Body Works. Hair was curled into loose waves, different from her usual professional straight or pulled back style.

As if on cue House knocked on the door when she was stashing things in her purse. When she answered the door House whistled his approval and commented, "You look hot. Glad you took my advice."

Cameron, who after three years of working with House, had learned not to blush at his often brash comments, just smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," House taunted.

Cameron pouted for a minute and then decided to live in the moment.

"Sounds good to me."

They hopped on House's bike with Cameron giving only giving mild consideration to what the helmet would do to her carefully styled hair.

As if sensing her thoughts, House commented, "I like the wind-blown look."

Once he said that she put the helmet on and they headed out.

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at a park on the outskirts of Princeton. Cameron immediately wondered what they were doing there. She knew that people went there to jog and seeing as House wouldn't be jogging she had no idea what they would be doing.

Seeing the look of confusion on her face when she looked at all the joggers House explained, "I come here to study people. We can buy food too."

"You want me to people watch with you?"

"Yep. It is amusing. Come sit down at that bench with me."

"Alright."

Once seated, House picked out a women walking by with a triple stroller.

"See that woman? Two of her kids have red hair and green eyes, and so does she. But one of her kids has brown hair and brown eyes. Yet they are all close in age. What do you think the chance is she had an affair?"

"House!"

Continuing House started in on a man a woman walking by hand and hand. The catch was that the woman was clearly in her sixties while the man couldn't be over thirty-five.

"Well, we know what that relationship is about!"

"Stop it!"

"You know you want to join me…"

Cameron and House fell into a comfortable pattern. House being a jerk and Cameron being his conscious. To anyone else it would be strange, but to them it was completely natural.


End file.
